


Undici piani sotto l’Inferno.

by fcapricorn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Guro, Sentimental, Tragedy, enoch flybuster, feitan noncon, feitan portor x shizuku murasaki, feitan x shizuku, noncon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcapricorn/pseuds/fcapricorn
Summary: Generi: sentimentale, guro, bdsm, noncon, tragediaCoppia: Fetitan∞ShizukuAutore: Enoch Flybuster ©Tumblr: f-capricorn.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Generi: sentimentale, guro, bdsm, noncon, tragedia  
> Coppia: Fetitan∞Shizuku  
> Autore: Enoch Flybuster ©  
> Tumblr: f-capricorn.tumblr.com

Io e Shizuku frequentavamo lo stesso collegio, eravamo coetanei d’età, ragazzini sprovveduti di circa quattordici anni. La città dove abitavamo allora era estremamente povera, usata e abusata dagli Stati come cestino del nuovo mondo. Agghiaccianti speculazione della mafia, ovvio. Sommersa da rifiuti, armi e metalli preziosi, i cittadini morivano in continuazione a causa dell’alto tasso di inquinamento. La grande falce non risparmiava nessuno, né donne né bambini. Ero là presente quando assistevo incupito all’ennesimo funerale. Per noi adolescenti disagiati senza famiglia l’istruzione era obbligatoria, abitavamo presso alcuni edifici fatiscenti del centro, fu lì che strinsi le prime amicizie e soprattutto fu lì che ebbi la mia prima storia d’amore importante. Shizuku Murasaki, due occhiali da sapientona che incorniciavano un volto acerbo ma già sensuale, capelli neri, il taglio corto e un corpo più che sviluppato. I miei compagni di classe sbavavano per l’abbondanza del suo seno, lo stesso Phinks commentava come un miserabile arrapato, difatti lo riprendevo spesso. A me Shizuku non faceva effetto, sarà che le mie esperienze sessuali ce l’avevo avute e in fin dei conti mi ero addirittura annoiato. Il sesso lo vedevo come una serie di sequenze tutte uguali assolutamente monotone, e questa inusuale consapevolezza maturava in una smisurata frustrazione. L’anziana del quartiere mi definiva “cerebrale”, già, a quel punto ne ero sicuro. Shizuku aveva un faccino così adorabile, ma era piuttosto stupida. Accadde un giorno, subito dopo le lezioni che, Dalen, il bulletto della casse, palpeggiasse quella sciocca mentre m’alzavo per tornarmene in camera, tanto è vero che mi fermai proprio davanti a loro, scrutandola attentamente. Lei rimase in silenzio con lo sguardo dritto dinnanzi a sé, gli occhi assenti, pareva senza emozioni. Dalen le stringeva i seni e Shizuku restava ferma, seduta al banco composta.  
«Ti piace?» le chiesi.  
Shizuku schiuse le labbra sbattendo velocemente le ciglia, come se si fosse appena risvegliata da un profondo stato di trance, e mi guardò seriosa.  
«No, mi fa sta facendo male.»  
«Ah.»  
In un colpo secco, sferrato alla velocità della luce, spaccai il polso a Dalen. Lui si accasciò a terra fra urla e gemiti, intanto che io rimettevo le mani in tasca e uscivo da lì. Percorrevo il corridoio quando udii Shizuku chiamarmi.  
«Ehi, aspetta!»  
Mi correva incontro, pertanto l’attesi.  
«Cosa c’è?»  
«Dalen sta ancora piangendo.»  
«Non mi interessa.»  
Le diedi le spalle e ripresi a camminare.  
«Come ti chiami?» domandò la bruna nell’affiancarmi.  
«Feitan.»  
«Io sono Shizuku.»  
“Lo so”, pensai.  
Trascorsero diversi mesi e fra noi si era creata un’intesa profonda, intima, singolare, “eh, la primavera” dicevano gli anziani. La notte dell’11 aprile, sul terrazzo dell’edificio, la baciai. Ci fidanzammo il 20, in quel periodo rischiavo l’espulsione per cattiva condotta. Il procurare dolore fisico agli altri mi faceva letteralmente uscire pazzo dal piacere, ma non mi interrogavo più di tanto a riguardo. Shizuku non commentò mai nulla, ero certo che l’avesse presagita prima di me quella mia infima natura. Un pomeriggio di luglio volle portarmi alla sua vecchia casa, oramai logorata dalle pessime condizioni ambientali. Feci strada io e ci infilammo nella cucina, la stanza meglio conservata.  
«Avrò avuto cinque anni l’ultima volta che sono stata qui. La tua casa, invece?»  
«Era ad ovest, è bruciata nei bombardamenti.»  
Mi sedetti su una sedia d’acciaio, mentre Shizuku rimase all’in piedi appoggiata sul muro. Toccava nervosamente il rosario che portava al collo, spostava lo sguardo ovunque pur di non posarlo su di me. Colsi all’istante la motivazione di quel tormento e sorrisi. In realtà avevo inteso le sue recondite angosce da giorni.  
«Shizuku.»  
«Sì?»  
«Vieni qui.»  
Accennai un movimento con l’indice e Shizuku sospirò arrossendo sulle gote.  
«Scusami, sono così impreparata.»  
La mia mano era tesa verso lei, la chiusi solamente quando ci fu la sua ad afferrarla. La feci sedere sulle gambe, a cavalcioni.  
«Va tutto bene,» sottolineai «ascolta, non devi dare retta a ciò che ti dice Phinks, lui non sono io, e io non ho fretta.»  
«Hai avuto molte ragazze?»  
«Quattro.»  
«Quattro…» mormorò rattristata, giocando con i fili della mia felpa.  
«Sì, e non mi sono mai annoiato tanto.»  
La frase fu rincuorante per Shizuku, invero riuscì a sollevare i bei occhioni cigliati.  
«Davvero?»  
In un gesto timido sistemò gli occhiali sul naso.  
«È la verità.»  
Seguitò un breve silenzio, interrotto dalla sua risatina stridula. Morse il labbro inferiore per contenere la commozione e mi strinse forte. L’abbracciai anch’io, nel fratempo che le sussurravo qualcosa che, però adesso, non ricordo più.  
«Hai un sogno, Shizuku?»  
«Uh? Certo! Io sono una grande sognatrice!»  
«Mh, e qual’è?»  
«Avere sette bambini!»  
Lo decantò come se fosse la settima meraviglia dell’Universo. Perché fantasticare su una simile banalità? Procreare era così primitivo. Strabuzzai gli occhi piuttosto incredulo; mica me l’aspettavo una delusione simile.  
«Ah. Nient’altro?» ci speravo.  
«Uhm… no. E tu?»  
Il rancore celato sotto spessi strati di decoro attraversò la finestra, propagandosi fino al rosso scarlatto del cielo. E a deformare la mia faccia fu un ghigno insano.  
«Voglio sterminare chi c’ha costretti a vivere come insignificanti rifiuti.»  
Fissavo là fuori con gli occhi di un demone, l’odio avvelenava la mia vista. I vetri a quella pressione schiacciante si spaccarono in mille pezzi e Shizuku mi carezzò la guancia.  
«Nient’altro?» ci sperava?  
Il battito cardiaco mi aveva impennato. Deglutii.  
«No.»  
Un mese dopo conobbi Chrollo Lucilfer, un giovane ambizioso, fondatore del “Genei Ryodan”, la mia vita stava per avvicinarsi alla svolta decisiva. A settembre correva voce che Dalen volesse tagliarmi la testa, adesso che il suo polso si era stabilizzato la vendetta era alle porte, fu Shalnark a riportarmelo, facendosi pure una grassa risata immaginando chiaramente cosa gli sarebbe capitato. “Insetto” sospirai tra me, un insetto come tanti altri. L’ora di ginnastica iniziava con un po’ di stretching alternato a una corsetta veloce, vestivamo con delle tute unisex: t-shirt bianca a maniche tagliate e un pantaloncino corto blu. Correvamo in circolo, ogni tanto buttavo l’occhio sulla mia fidanzata, ignara di scrupolose attenzioni. Dalen sghignazzava insieme ad altri due tipi, e dal nulla, ebbi un pungente presentimento. La superò in velocità per iniziare a parlarle. Shizuku non rispondeva, il suo viso sapeva essere inespressivo tanto quanto il mio. Infastidito dall’insistente indifferenza della studentessa, le prese il polso, rompendo quindi l’allenamento. Shalnark si girò verso la mia direzione con un sorrisetto divertito a cui io non risposi. Persistevo a esercitarmi, una vaga sensazione addosso, tutti i miei sensi erano inspiegabilmente in allerta. I due tirapiedi lo affiancarono e Shizuku si ritrovò circondata. Lei non mostrava alcun timore, si limitava a fissarli.  
«Me lo dai un bacio?»  
«Neanche per sogno, mi fai un sincero disgusto.»  
«Avanti!» sollecitò Dalen avvicinandosi alla sua preda «Un bacio piccolo piccolo.»  
«No.»  
«Eh? Non riesco proprio a sentirti, ripetimelo ancora…»  
Si accostò pericolosamente alla sua bocca.  
«Ho detto n—»  
Fu un brevissimo millesimo di secondo, lui aveva afferrato la sua nuca per schioccarle un bacio indesiderato, quando la mia mano scattò fulminea a tranciargli il capo. Una pioggia di sangue ci investì dalla testa ai piedi. Shizuku sgranò le palpebre, cadde a terra il corpo morto dell’insetto e ci ritrovammo faccia a faccia; gocciolavano persino i nostri capelli. Le pupille mirarono i rimanenti bersagli, strappai loro le braccia, spaccandogli con un netto giro di polso la mascella. Da lì a poco tutti i compagni, i professori presenti, cominciarono a scappare lanciando grida disumane, eccetto Phinks, Shalnark e Shizuku. Un potere spaventoso mi spandeva nello spirito, si diffondeva ovunque nel mio corpo, fu come un vortice d’estasi. I brividi mi altalenavano sulla lunghezza della spina dorsale e il piacere sporco generò la più dura delle mie erezioni. Phinks scosse la testa nel frattempo che Shalnark applaudiva.  
«Sei in forma, Fei. Non c’era nemmeno un po’ di Nen, straordinario.»  
«Ah… sono fuggiti tutti. Che si fa?»  
«Beh, quello che vogliamo!»  
«Raggiungiamo il capo?»  
«Ottima idea. Ehi Fei, ci ritroviamo al solito posto.»  
I miei amici uscirono dall’edificio e né io né Shizuku avevamo ancora aperto bocca. Arrivò il momento che trovò lei l’energia per farlo.  
«Capo? Che significa? Di cosa parlano?»  
«Niente che ti riguardi.» affermai sprezzante nel contempo che incrociavo le sue pupille offuscate.  
La fronte di Shizuku si corrucciò, gli occhi le si gonfiarono di lacrime e in risposta a tale reazione schiusi le labbra per lo stupore; era la prima volta che la vedevo così infelice. Fuggì dalla palestra, nel superarmi mi diede intenzionalmente una spallata alla quale non reagii. Volli seguirla senza fretta, l’avrei trovata seguendo la scia del suo Nen. Quando quel filo invisibile mi condusse davanti a luogo dove si era rifugiata, sorrisi sinistro, infilando una mano fra i lucenti capelli scuri, “sul serio?”. Spalancai le porte della chiesa e i miei passi echeggiarono ovunque. Il Dio in cui credeva non l’avrebbe mai rassicurata, poiché le uniche braccia tangibili, erano le mie. Shizuku era lì da sola, proprio al centro. Piangeva a dirotto piegata sulle ginocchia, le mani giunte in preghiera. Le andai dietro, sollevandola dal gelo del pavimento.  
«Non puoi lasciarmi!» singhiozzò «Non puoi!»  
«Entri qua dentro conciata così? Il tuo Signore ne sarebbe indignato.»  
«Non puoi lasciarmi, Feitan! Io non voglio!»  
«Adesso basta, calmati.» la rimproverai frattanto che strepitava.  
«Io non voglio! Io ti am—»  
La mia mano soffocò velocemente quell’ultima vocale. Seguitarono un’accozzaglia di parole indiscernibili. Inghiottii la saliva mentre che una gocciolina di sudore scendeva lungo la tempia. Il ritmo cardiaco era cambiato, dava in escandescenze. Provai la sensazione di essere sopravvissuto a una catastrofe; trattenni il respiro ed espirai. Priorità, tempra diverse. La presi in braccio e man mano che ci allontanavamo dalla chiesa ebbi paura. Ridicolo. Insensato. Visualizzavo il mio sogno, l’indole bestiale. Ero il risultato di un destino ingiusto che reclamavo a gran voce. Presi allora la mia scelta, sulla strada del ritorno, fra la polvere e la miseria.  
«Dimenticami, Shizuku.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generi: sentimentale, guro, bdsm, noncon, tragedia  
> Coppia: Fetitan∞Shizuku  
> Autore: Enoch Flybuster ©  
> Tumblr: f-capricorn.tumblr.com

Dieci anni dopo la Genei Ryodan era l’organizzazione più temuta del nuovo mondo, una banda di ladri di livello A. Io, Phinks, Shalnark e Shizuku, avevamo lasciato la nostra città natale già da lungo tempo. Ci stabilimmo temporaneamente nel lusso di York Shin City, insieme agli altri membri del Ragno. Shizuku entrò nella brigata nei tre giorni successivi di quel famoso “dimenticami”, da allora non parlammo più come prima, fra noi semplici formalità lavorative. Ognuno lì aveva il suo ruolo fondamentale, riguardo me, soprannominato “il torturatore”, specializzato nel seviziare le vittime al fine di estorcergli informazioni. Un lavoro talmente noioso, in media si arrendevano tutti all’estirpazione della seconda unghia, ma grazie alla mia eccellenza, condividevo con altri due la prima linea in battaglia e uno di questi era Phinks. Shizuku e Shalnark erano addetti alla rielaborazione dati, responsabilità non indifferente, se non tra le più importanti. La Genei Ryodan aveva recentemente subito un lutto, uno dei componenti era venuto a mancare per mano di un individuo legato alla categoria dell’Emissione, infatti lo chiamavamo “il bastardo con la catena”, proprio perché si servì di quell’arma per uccidere Uvogin. Il leggero vento di aprile m’accarezzava i capelli, Shalnark camminava al mio fianco, passeggiavamo con l’intento di svagarci. Rientrammo intorno alle sei del pomeriggio e non appena mettemmo piede nel covo, mi ritrovai davanti a una scena inaspettata, ammetto di aver provato un particolare turbamento. Shizuku in ginocchio a capo chino, le mani bloccate da due polsini d’acciaio, una catena intorno al collo e in piedi accanto a lei, Machi e Nobunaga.  
«Capo» gridò il samurai «vorrei occuparmi personalmente di questa maledetta! È ovvio che è stata lei a vendere Uvogin al bastardo con la catena!»  
«Che sta succedendo?»  
M’avvicinai al guerriero e i membri presenti si voltarono nella mia direzione.  
«Fei, fra di noi c’era un traditore. Dai un’occhiata.»  
Mi passò una documentazione dettagliata del capo. Shizuku stava in silenzio, e nel leggere i fogli, schiusi le labbra sconcertato.  
«Ha dato questo ad un collega del bastardo, lui si è rifiutato di parlare, così lo abbiamo seccato.»  
«Tu e Machi... la stavate seguendo?»  
«Già, è da un po’ che sospettavo del suo operato.»   
Fu uno spiacevole sbigottimento, quello. Rabbia e delusione mi accecavano. Mi sentivo tradito, furioso, disgustato... tuttavia al di fuori ero di un imperturbabilità impeccabile, merito della mia natura da aguzzino.  
«Capo, lascia che me ne occupi io.» affermai con voce atona nel frattempo che Nobunaga protestava.  
Chrollo annuì.  
«D’accordo Feitan, il traditore è nelle tue mani.»  
Non c’era spazio per i sentimentalismi, non esisteva alcun perdono al tradimento. Nella mente puntualizzavo il prossimo obiettivo. Spostai gli occhi su di lei, afferrai quella maledetta catena costringendo Shizuku a sollevarsi e seguirmi fino alla stanza “X”, la camera delle torture, situata nei reconditi sotterranei di quell’edificio abbandonato. E ad ogni gradino che scendevo, mi avvolgeva un’intollerabile desolazione... cadevo a picco nel baratro della psicosi. “No misericordia”. Aprii la porta e la spinsi all’interno, sigillando la chiusura. Shizuku cadde a terra, dovetti appoggiare la schiena contro la porta per respirare a fondo qualche minuto, perché sì, mi mancava il fiato. Non potevo credere che stesse accadendo, non avrei mai immaginato di farlo proprio a lei. Quale motivazione l’aveva spinta a commettere una simile follia? E nel medesimo istante che scrocchiavo le ossa, andavo a confermare l’ipotesi insidiatasi nella mia mente già da quando Nobunaga aveva parlato di tradimento. Una banale come Shizuku l’avrebbe fatto per il suo amichetto da letto... quindi il bastardo con la catena era l’amante.  
«Shizuku...» risi euforico, e i miei occhi sfidarono i suoi «il mio nuovo gabinetto personale o preferisci un cesso in comune anche con gli altri?»  
Vacillò, ma non demorse.  
«No.»  
«No? No cosa?»  
«Non voglio ascoltarti.»  
Piegai la testa da un lato, statico, a braccia conserte.  
«Da quanto ti fai sbattere dal bastardo con la catena?»  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.»  
«Da quanto ‒ ti fai sbattere ‒ dal bastardo con la catena. Rispondimi. Ora.»  
Shizuku impallidì, strinse tra le dita quel piccolo rosario, mormorando tra sé una preghiera. Me lo sentivo, stava per rifilarmi l’ennesima bugia, ma stavolta non gliel’avrei fatta passare.  
«Allora non capisci... non ho nessuno, Feit—»  
M’avventai su di lei, la presi con la forza e la sbattei sopra al tavolo dei “divertimenti”. Shizuku mugolava, aveva chiuso gli occhi tenendo i pugni serrati. Ciò che seguivo era un inter specifico per tutte le mie vittime, ad una ad una le facevo parlare, volente o nolente, io ci riuscivo.  
«Orbene, ti esaminerò io stesso.»  
Lei sussultò, spalancò gli occhi non appena le mie mani strapparono brutalmente i suoi vestiti, compreso l’intimo.  
«No, aspetta! Non sto mentendo!» gridava, nel frattempo che le piegavo le gambe portandole all’altezza della faccia «Smettila!»  
«Sta buona, darò soltanto un’occhiata. Se fai così ci metterò più tempo del dovuto, Shizuku.»  
Accesi la lampada a LED fintanto che si era placata dal tentato scalciare, e indirizzai la luce sulla zona per verificare quella sua presunta integrità. Ovviamente ero scettico a riguardo, per i più disparati motivi. Quindi divaricai delicatamente la sua carne per osservare. Shizuku stridiva, si copriva il viso con le mani, emetteva dei rumori buffissimi come se stesse per implodere. Non potevo credere alle mie pupile... l’imene era intatto. E questo cambiava ogni cosa, la rendeva di gran lunga più interessante e al contempo più drammatica. Il bastardo con la catena ancora non l’aveva scopata, determinati eventi si verificavano unicamente in presenza di un sentimento radicato. Ghignai.  
«Sono esterrefatto... che cavaliere! È una cosa seria.»  
«Ora lasciami, per favore.»  
«Ti deve trattare proprio con i guanti di velluto, se no...» contro il candore della sua coscia tracciai una scia con il respiro «quasi non si spiega.»  
Al muro c’erano affissi vari sostegni, tra cui ganci, corde, catene, in modo tale da immobilizzare gli ostaggi nelle posizioni più contorte possibili e per Shizuku avevo in mente un esiguo dispettuccio.  
«Muoviti e ti frantumo le ossa.»  
«C-cosa vuoi fare?»  
Agganciai due cavigliere e tirai la catena a tal punto che restò paralizzata in quella posizione, stessa sorte subì la catena che aveva al collo. Era impossibilitata ad alzarsi, a meno che non volesse soffocare. Aprii il cassetto, scelsi la tipolgia di frustino e tirai fuori il mio preferito; uno rigido, da dressage. Ci giocai un po’, girovagavo avanti indietro, poggiando l’oggetto sulla spalla e picchiettandolo sul palmo. Avrei ottenuto comunque quello che volevo, ne ero consapevole.  
«Allora Shizuku... che relazione intercorre fra di voi?»  
Non rispose, prevedibile. Schioccai la lingua sul palato e sorrisi a tutti denti.  
«Sai perché mi piacciono tanto le fruste?»  
Nel silenzio creatosi dall’interruzione di dialogo, udivo il respiro danzante di quella che un tempo era stata la mia fidanzata. M’accostai al suo corpo piegandomi su di lei, aderivo alle cosce vergognosamente divaricate e la fissavo famelico, la fissavo.  
«Sai perché?»  
Scosse la testa.  
«Sono dure,» proseguii in un sussurro «lunghe, fanno piangere e implorare “piano, più piano!” ma io non farei più piano, colpirei più forte... un po’ come il mio cazzo quando fotto.»  
Shizuku aveva iniziato a tremare, addio a quella sua maschera di impassibilità, chissà se avrebbe dichiarato la resa... ero elettrizzato, sprigionavo esaltazione da ogni singolo poro. Ridacchiando tornai dritto all’in piedi.  
«Adesso dimmi che relazione avete tu e quel rifiuto.»  
«Niente che ti riguardi.»  
La piega sarcastica delle mie labbra sparì all’istante. Quella frase, quella cazzo di frase... era la stessa che le rivolsi il giorno che la lasciai. Che diamine significava riggirarmela in un determinato contesto? E pure io, perché ricordavo una cosa tanto piccola? Scurii in viso.  
«Quale magnifica tenacia... in questo caso... offenderò la tua pelle di porcellana da stasera, all’alba di domattina. Arrenditi.»


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generi: sentimentale, guro, bdsm, noncon, tragedia  
> Coppia: Fetitan∞Shizuku  
> Autore: Enoch Flybuster ©  
> Tumblr: f-capricorn.tumblr.com

Ad ogni urto seguiva uno strillo strozzato. Qualsiasi centimetro, partendo dai glutei sino alle cosce, era violaceo, pieno di lividi e graffi. Anche il suo viso aveva assunto un colorito rossastro, dato si che non aveva mai smesso di frignare. Ciononostante Shizuku non parlava, se le ripetevo il quesito lei non rispondeva. Ci stavo andando fuori di testa. Lo amava... lo amava, lo amava! Lo amava e la fustigavo senza pietà. Ah, ma non ne sarebbe uscita intera, anzi, non ne sarebbe uscita affatto. Piuttosto l’avrei lasciata marcire in catene.  
«Dimmelo! Dimmelo! Continuerò a torturarti se non lo fai!» ribadivo con prepotenza, sperando che dalla sua gola uscisse qualcosa di più d’un guaito.  
Shizuku perse i sensi e gettai con stizza quella cazzo di frusta. Niente, non c’avevo ottenuto nulla. Mi spogliai della maglia, ero accaldato per il continuo movimento; l’orologio segnava le due e mezza del mattino, presi la mia roba e me ne andai al piano di sopra dove ormai dimoravo. Passai un’ora sotto il getto della doccia, non riuscivo a smettere di pensare. Chi era il bastardo con la catena? Per Shizuku doveva essere estremamente importante, eppure era vergine... qualcosa non tornava. Mi cambiai alla svelta, camicia e un pantalone, pronto per il secondo match. La ridestai con una secchiata d’acqua gelata.  
«Dormi? L’incubo è appena iniziato, Shizuku. Questo è il mio Inferno, il mio girone, e qui le regole le detto io.»  
«Basta...» singhiozzò «basta, ti prego!»  
«Sai quanta gente ho ammazzato qua dentro? Oh, tu non ne hai la vaga idea. Siamo ladri, non esistiamo all’anagrafe di nessun posto! Siamo i relitti, i fantasmi... siamo polvere. Ricordi da dove veniamo? Qua nessuno ti salverà. Sei sola, sola... e io sono l’unico che può redimerti. Dimmi il nome di questo figlio di puttana.»  
«Le gambe... non le sento più.»  
«Tsk!»  
Le sganciai le catene e la girai prona sul tavolo. Il suo corpo era floscio, privato di ogni energia, neanche occorreva bloccarla.  
«Va meglio?»  
«Sì...» masticò lei in un flebile sussurro.  
Mi abbassai sulle ginocchia per farle un massaggio, così da stimolare al meglio la circolazione sanguigna. Sembra un paradosso, non è vero? Invece niente affatto, nel mio lavoro era la prassi; perché un esecutore deve saper infliggere, ma all’occorrenza anche alleviare, né va della vita dell’individuo.  
«Feitan.»  
«Mh?»  
«Io non ho venduto Uvogin.»  
La sua inaspettata iniziativa mi illuse. Intravidi uno spiraglio di luce e m’alzai alla svelta per un falso allarme.  
«Dai priorità a ciò che ti ho chiesto. Voglio il nome del bastardo con la catena.»  
«Non posso.»  
«Voglio il nome»  
«No.»  
«Dimmelo.»  
«No!»  
Rumore metallico. Stavolta nessun arnese. E lì in quel cassetto ne avevo un’ampia collezione, di tutte le forme e le funzioni: cinghie, sbarre, aghi, uncini... invece no. Stavolta era il suono insolente della mia cintura.  
«Ripetilo, avanti.»  
«Feitan?! Cosa... cosa stai facendo?!? Stai lontano!»  
Tentò di alzarsi ma la tenni giù per la nuca.  
«Te lo caverò fuori.»  
Mi bagnai l’indice e lo spostai sull’orifizio anale. Il suo corpo trasalì come se fosse stato attraversato da una scarica elettrica. Singhiozzò più volte, teneva i pugni chiusi e aveva ripreso a tremare.  
«Che hai in mente?» chiese piangendo.  
Glielo umettai leggermente prima di poggiarci la punta del pene. Shizuku si girò con gli occhi spalancati, la sua rigidità era piuttosto tangibile. Le avrei fatto molto male.  
«Ah! Stai sbagliando! Non è–»  
«Mi hai preso per quell’idiota?» la interruppi all’istante «So quello che faccio.»  
«Ma-ma... non c’entrerà mai!»  
“È seria?”, l’innocenza di Shizuku mi deprimeva e mi faceva incazzare. Può darsi che fosse soltanto troppo stupida.  
«Voglio contraddirti.»  
Attuai una cospicua pressione. Manco l’avevo penetrata che lei aveva incominciato a sgolarsi.  
«Kurapika! Kurapika!» ringhiò «Si chiama Kurapika!»  
«Kurapika...»  
Quel nome mi occupò la testa. Ero infiammato, ma non pienamente soddisfatto.  
«Sì!»  
«Dimmi dove si trova.»  
Premetti più forte il mio sesso in maniera da indebolirla, finché in lacrime, mentre affondava le unghie nei palmi fino a sanguinare, si arrese.  
«Hotel Beitacle...»  
Giocare con me non conveniva, ecco perché trattenevo sulle labbra un ghigno da bastardo, ero ad un passo dalla verità. Mi tirai su i calzoni, schiaffeggiandole le natiche.  
«Stavo bleffando. Il tuo culetto è illeso.»  
Il capo fu aggiornato, Nobunaga e Machi, vennero selezionati per catturarlo. Prevedibile che Chrollo non mi avrebbe scelto. All’imbrunire io, Shalnark e Phinks, ce ne andammo in un locale del centro per buttare giù qualche shottino. La serata scorreva serena, la musica era rilassante, Shalnark introduceva discorsi controversi, Phinks diceva la sua, insomma, l’unico a stare su di giri ero io. “Kurapika”, nella mia mente il nome di quel figlio di puttana si ripeteva all’infinito, e ad accompagnarlo una Shizuku sorridente. Quanti anni aveva il pezzente? Com’era fatto? Di cosa si occupava? Scolai il contenuto del bicchiere, non capivo che cazzo mi prendesse. Più ci rimugginavo e più avevo fretta di rientrare in quel lurido buco per sadomizzarla. Sfregavo i denti gli uni contro gli altri. “Deve soffrire a causa mia” contemplavo in un mutismo agghiacciante, “deve gridare sino a squarciarsi le corde vocali... straccerò il sentimento che ha per quel verme... non riuscirà a pensare ad altro uomo vivo che non sia io”. Appena l’avrei rivista sarebbe stato atroce. Alle sette di mattina del giorno successivo, schioccavo la frustra per la centosettantaquattresima volta sulla schiena della traditrice; legata in piedi, appesa per i polsi. La costringevo a contare ad alta voce e se perdeva il conto si ricominciava daccapo. Tirai su le maniche della camicia, asciugando la fronte dal sudore. Se fossi andato avanti di quel passo l’avrei ammazzata, lo capivo dallo stato pietoso in cui annaspava. Cedeva sulle ginocchia, impossibilitata ad accasciarsi al suolo. Era il veleno che mi scorreva nel sangue a rendermi incapace di placarmi. “Dov’è Kurapika, adesso? Dov’è il tuo salvatore?” sorrisi impietoso.  
«Centosettantasei... centosettantasette... centrosettant–»  
«Da zero.»  
«Ma non...»  
Doppia frustata sui seni.  
«Ho detto da zero.»  
Shizuku si lamentava, strofinava nervosamente le gambe tra di loro. La sua cute era tutta rovinata, ma neppure così mi bastava. Ennesima potente schioccata, un sussulto, e... lungo le gambe della mia preda scendeva l’efflusso dorato.  
«Ti sei trattenuta molto, vero?»  
Lei arrossì di vergogna cedendo al pianto disperato, fu una scena adorabile. Risi deliziato e la strinsi da dietro accostandomi al suo orecchio.  
«La prossima volta orinerai qualcos’altro.»  
Sadico era un aggettivo da poco in confronto alla fantasia deviata che mi ritrovavo. Sarebbe bastato un piccolo catetere per rovesciarle dentro tutto quanto il mio seme. La sciolsi dalle catene. Shizuku era un peso morto. La sdraiai supina sopra il tavolo, servendomi di una corda per fermarle le braccia dietro la schiena. Diedi una veloce ripulita al pavimento. Mi piaceva che ogni oggetto o superficie della stanza “X” fosse pulito e sterelizzato, ossia... tutto fuorché la vittima. Un fievole discorso usciva dalle labbra della bruna, che stesse delirando? Possibile. La spostai a terra sulle ginocchia, la guardavo in viso ed era stremata. Le lancette annunciavano le otto e mezza e lei già stava a pezzi. Senz’altro non ci dormiva, in fondo come sarebbe riuscita? Non le davo tregua nemmeno quando chiudeva le palpebre.  
«Te lo chiedo ancora. Che tipo di relazione hai con quell’individuo?»  
Un improvviso bussare catturò la mia attenzione. All’inizio credevo servissi altrove, magari una missione secondaria che riguardava il bastardo con la catena, poi ci fu un veloce girochiave e Machi si addentrò. Tratteneva con i fili di Nen questo ragazzo biondo dagli occhi neri, un altezza media, tratti delicati, quasi androgino. Prima che potessi formulare la domanda la collega mi precedette e passò rapidamente alle presentazioni.  
«Feitan, il bastardo con la catena. Bastardo con la catena, Feitan.»  
Ebbi qualche minuto di sospensione. Sopraffatto in un lampo. Una catastrofe, un vortice di emozioni risonanti. Alienazione, frenesia e abissale tormento. Palpitante, il battito cardiato impennato ad una velocità inaudita. Allora i miei occhi folgorati cercarono Shizuku... così, come immaginavo, lo guardava traballante, rotta dallo sgomento.  
«Le direttive del capo?» chiesi a Machi mentre fissavo Kurapika con uno sguardo da pazzo e accarezzavo la frangetta umidiccia di Shizuku, prostrata ai miei piedi.  
«Nessuna in particolare.»   
Avevo atteso quel momento da troppe ore. Pretendevo tutto. L’avrei schiacchiato come un miserabile scarafaggio.  
«Avvicinati.»  
Machi lo trascinò ad un passo da me e lo scrutai nei dettagli, a Kurapika, intento a lanciarmi occhiate brucianti.  
«Uno slavatello del genere... psh—»  
«Psicopatico del cazzo, guarda come l’hai ridotta!»  
«Vorresti salvarla, Romeo? E in che modo pensi di sottrarmela? Andiamo, il finale di questa storia lo conosciamo entrambi. Ho solo un quesito per te, non essere frettoloso. Ragionaci con calma.»  
Alzai il viso di Shizuku, struciando il pollice contro le sue labbra lievemente più gonfie; le mordeva per zittirsi, si zittiva, se riusciva, per decoro. Lo insinuai nel calore invitante della sua bocca, sulla lingua, fra i dentri, le gengive; gliela spalancai. La discesa della zip innervosì il biondo, il bastardo nemmeno poteva divincolarsi o si sarebbe sminuzzato con i fili di Machi. Mi godevo ogni secondo della mia tirannia, ero ingordo di possesso, di distruzione. Le slittai nella gola. Shizuku strizzò le palpebre e beffardo aggrottai la fronte.  
«Ti ha mai fatto un pompino?»  
Non era un’interrogazione seria la mia, anche se aveva tutta l’aria d’esserlo; poi l’incapacità della stupida era evidente.  
«I denti, Shizuku.» rimproverai caustico, provocando Kurapika con la vista.  
Le sue iridi si colorarono di cremisi. Impossibile. Un superstite del clan Kuruta... com’era riuscito a sfuggirci? Beh, avrei rimediato subito a quel tragico errore. Mi scopai la testa di Shizuku senza ritegno. Ci fissavamo io e il bastardo, il suo astio mi accompagnò sino all’orgasmo. Il piacere zampillò sulla faccia infranta della fedifraga momentaneamente occupata a tossire, sbuffai un tiepido senso di liberazione. E la mia mano si amalgamò gentilmente al liquido sparso, poi mi avvicinai al sopravvissuto dai capelli grano.  
«Lecca.»  
Un ordine coinciso, intanto che gli approssimavo il palmo all’altezza del volto.  
«Leccala.»  
Kurapika era nauseato, esterrefatto da un gesto simile.  
«Ugh! Sei disgustoso... non lo farò mai.»   
Ghignai e mi ripulii sulle sue guance. Batteva i denti dalla rabbia.  
«È la tua ultima possibilità, Kuruta. Dimmi cosa c’è tra voi due.»  
Lui parve stupito, inaspettatamente sbottò a ridere con cinicità, sovrastando la pericolosità del mio atteggiamento.  
«Che razza di domanda è? Vuoi farmi credere che un obbrobrio come te è corroso dalla gelosia? Cos’è? Sei innamorato del tuo oggetto, Feitan?»  
“Eh?”... i miei occhi si dilatarono, il fiato sospeso. Nelle viscere mi divorava una paura misteriosa, una confusione di battiti. Ero talmente impigliato in quelle insolite sensazioni che non riuscii a ricompormi tanto in fretta per controbattere a Kurapika con tagliente efficacia. Gli sferrai un cazzotto nell’occhio, lui finì a terra e ci andai a cavalcioni sopra per continuare a massacrarlo. Sette, otto, nove pugni, la mano senza Nen mi avrebbe retto per una settantina di colpi, lui certamente meno, sarebbe deceduto già al ventunesimo.  
«Tu... osi prenderti gioco di me?!» sibilai «Un pidocchio simile—»  
Il sangue del bastardo mi schizzava addosso e a quel punto stavo meglio davvero, tuttavia mi ribaltò un’inattesa affermazione.  
«È abbastanza!»   
L’undicesimo pugno indugiò. Dovetti fermarmi, non riuscivo a crederci. Un simile azzardo da... Shizuku? Quando girai il capo nella sua direzione, mordeva il labbro inferiore come se fosse pentita. Temeva che lo uccidessi? Altroché, quella fungeva da conferma definitiva. Shizuku lo amava.  
«Abbastanza...?» ricapitolai inespressivo, alzandomi all’in piedi con una calma inquietante, sprigionavo un’aura assassina, fatale «Hai detto... “è abbastanza?”»  
Le sue lacrime scendevano giù imperterrite, negò con la testa pressando i denti più forte.  
«E invece sì, l’hai detto... Machi, lasciaci soli.»  
La collega dai capelli rosa se ne andò senza alcuna esitazione, perché quando ero ad un passo dal perdere il controllo, nessuno sarebbe stato tanto coraggioso da restarmi vicino. Afferrai Kurapika dal colletto liberandolo dai fili di Machi, poi lo spinsi addosso a Shizuku.  
«Forza cavaliere, fammi vedere come scoperesti la tua donna.»  
Affaticato e stordito dalle percosse, si innalzò sulle braccia per non darle peso.  
«Io non sono un incoerente come te...» se la rise a stento «...non le farò male. Il tuo è un conto personale, adesso ne sono certo.»  
Tolse la veste per coprirle le nudità e mi guardò intensamente.  
«Non puoi costringerla al tuo amore contorto. Non sei padrone del suo corpo, tantomeno del suo cuore.»  
Ebbi una fitta lancinante al petto. Kurapika... Kurapika che sapeva amare. Kurapika, l’amore e la dolcezza. Kurapika, la saggezza, Kurapika, il rispetto. Kurapika, un ragazzo come tanti altri, eppure migliore di me. Kurapika l’avrebbe amata a quella stupida di Shizuku e Shizuku se ne era innamorata per ovvie motivazioni. I loro sogni ce li avevo spiegati lì davanti, fluttuavano come nuvole bianche nella stanza degli orrori, ed erano belli, incantevoli, sacri, privi di qualsivoglia lordura. Io non avevo mai avuto un posto nel mondo, dubitavo per fino di me stesso, mi domandavo “sono reale?” e solo quando versavo sangue ne avevo la vaga certezza. Famiglia, amore, dolcezza, a me sembravano creazioni di qualche poeta ubriaco del nuovo mondo. Amore? Cos’è? Come lo capisce un uomo con i miei stessi vissuti che è innamorato? L’unica certezza che poi era diventata il punto fermo della mia vita comportava il supplizio, un’emozione costante, abituale. “Sette bambini... una follia...” comunque era troppo tardi per rifletterci.  
«Scopala.»  
«No.» si oppose fermamente.   
«È l’ultimo richiamo, razza di bastardo...»  
«Shizuku, la faccenda è risolta.»  
«Kurapika...» mormorò lei singhiozzando.  
“Faccenda risolta? Cosa...? Tsk. Fanculo ai vostri giochetti del cazzo!” affilai lo sguardo.  
«Allora esci di scena che me la prendo io.»  
Gli strappai il cuore dal petto, un’azione seguita da un grido inconsulto da parte di Shizuku. Il muscolo del biondo mi scalpitava nella mano, le sue parole intelligenti mi facevano eco, ma non provavo più dolore. Adesso toccava a lei a morire. Scaraventai il cuore altrove, cadde pure lui e con il braccio insanguinato alzai Shizuku dal pavimento, la veste del Kurata poggiata in precedenza scivolò via.  
«Sì, sono una piccola merda pretenziosa! Facciamoci ‘sta sveltina.»  
«Eh?»  
Shizuku amava Kurapika, Kurapika era morto per mano mia, adesso avevo il suo odio incondizionato. Ero angustiato, chissà quale recondito motivo, ma volevo infierire ulteriormente. Avrei sovrapposto al nostro ultimo ricordo di purezza un efferato atto di violenza. Era tutto finito, tutto... noi, gli adolescenti di allora... nella mia mente l’inconsolabile verità. “Dimenticami Shizuku” le dissi, ma io c’ero riuscito? Fu insensato da parte mia, imperdonabile. A insaputa di Kurapika un tempo ero stato anch’io il suo cavaliere oscuro, poiché l’istinto mi guidava a eleminare chiunque potesse ferirla. Non guardavo in faccia a nessuno, avrei ammazzavo chiunque. Un meccanismo spontaneo, stupido. Che avesse vinto il Kuruta? Mi sedetti sulla sedia spingendomela a cavalcioni sulle cosce, vederla talmente smarrita da non riuscire ad opporsi, incapace di esprimersi, mi eccitava. “Pft— no, merda! Che mi prende? Sono un malvivente, io quello che voglio...” la intrappolai al mio sguardo sussurrando a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.  
«Te la ricordi questa posizione? È finita, Shizuku.»  
Scesa la lampo del pantalone, liberai l’erezione contenuta nei boxer.  
«Sarò grezzo.»  
“...me lo prendo.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generi: sentimentale, guro, bdsm, noncon, tragedia  
> Coppia: Fetitan∞Shizuku  
> Autore: Enoch Flybuster ©  
> Tumblr: f-capricorn.tumblr.com

Privandola di ogni agevolazione, mi premetti dentro all’arsura delle sue pareti, al che la rottura dell’imene fu istantanea; volgarmente penetrata in una botta. Ignorai i lamenti, le suppliche, le lacrime, i rossori del viso, le mani le tenevo incollate alle curve generose dei suoi fianchi e la scopavo, la scopavo con foga, a un ritmo serrato, come se volessi interpormi fra le ossa del suo bacino.  
«Perché?! Sei stato tu a lasciarmi! Tu! Tu! Tu!»  
Assottigliai gli occhi grigio fumo tendenti al nero, un sorrisetto spregevole emerse a spaccarmi la faccia in due.  
«Il mio obiettivo è romperti.»  
«Fe-Feitan…» balbettò lei impaurita, strizzando gli occhi non appena vide la mia faccia a poca distanza dalla sua.  
«Colpirò incessantemente la tua cervice finché non sarai una fradicia cagnetta disastrata, tutta sbavante e mezza cosciente.»  
Shizuku era sconvolta, non replicò, continuò ad urlare. I nostri versi all’unisono nella stanza “X”, una lussuria sporca, immorale. Incalzavo dei colpi implacabili e durante le sue proteste giurai di sentirla ansimare. Assurdo, inconcepibile, inatteso… eppure nell’impertinenza delle mie spinte la sensazione di attrito cambiò radicalmente, ero facilitato: scivolavo. Risi di lei.  
«Hai il cervello fottuto?» i suoni appiccicosi del suo sesso sottoscrivevano la mia vittoria «Ti eccita essere violentata da me?»  
«Smettila! Mi fai male!»  
«Male? E mi goccioli addosso.»  
«Non è vero… non è vero! Sta zitto!»  
«Spudorata bugiarda.»  
«Sta zitto! Zitto! Zitto! Ti odio… io ti odio! Ti odio!»  
«Però, che bestiolina obbediente… sono quasi toccato.»  
Un altro gemito involontario.  
«Ma cosa… cosa mi succede?» frignò Shizuku tra sé, sovrastata dalle circostanze.  
Rafforzai l’appiglio sulle curve della bruna siccome già barcollava stremata, il suo crepacuore pareva essere mio; ero vicino al culmine.  
«Non restare gravida, perché in caso contrario ti ammazzo.»  
«Eh…? Aspetta! Io non prendo gli anticoncezionali e non sono sicura che sia il mio giorno sicuro. Fermati, ti prego!»  
«Allora dovresti supplicare il tuo Signore per il miracolo. Dammi piacere.»  
Un egoista, anche piuttosto infantile. Ghignai; glielo facevo apposta.  
«Fermati! Fermati! Fermati!»  
Panico crescente, avrebbe voluto contorcersi ma non ci riusciva, la mia presa era ferrea.  
«No, sono incontenibile. E non si è mai sentito di un cane che impartisce ordini al suo padrone.» la schernii affannosamente e tra gli ultimi saltelli, Shizuku contrasse i muscoli alla sensazione di turgida durezza, quella che l’avvisava del mio imminente orgasmo.  
A presagirlo arrossì come una mocciosa.  
«Feitan, ho paura!»  
«Sei ancora innamorata di me… riesco a sentirlo attraverso i tuoi tessuti maltrattati. Che errore fatale, Shizuku.»  
Venni ed ebbe un contraccolpo vibrante, dovetti nientedimeno sostenerla per evitare che collassasse sul pavimento. Buttò la testa all’indietro con gli occhi spalancati e traboccanti di lacrime. Le pupille dilatate dallo shock oscillavano freneticamente fissando un punto indefinito del soffitto. Suoni indistinti dalla sua bocca, una serie di spasmi, contrazioni ritmiche contro il mio sesso tipici dell’acme sessuale, poi una completa lascività fisica. La vidi offuscarsi in iperventilazione, supponevo un attacco di panico. Allora me la scrollai di dosso, entusiasta del sangue che mi macchiava, perché si sa, la prima volta è indimenticabile. Shizuku cadde a terra e la girai di schiena, liberando entrambe le braccia dalla prigionia.  
«Sei venuta anche tu… stupefacente. A quattro zampe, muoviti.»  
Non ce la faceva, annegava in mancanza d’aria. Sospirai seccato, inginocchiandomi per posizionarla. Gli umori fuoriuscivano da Shizuku e si riversavano sulle mattonelle grigie; i miei, i suoi, noi amalgamati… un godimento sfacciato. Allora le divaricai le natiche sputando sul prossimo forellino da deflorare. Procedetti con una delicata pressione, lei perseverava in una nenia sottile senza opporsi, al di là che boccheggiasse. Mi introdussi progressivamente, baciandole la lunghezza della schiena ogni qual volta che si restringeva. Ed eccomi lì, che le coccolavo il clitoride con il tocco di una piuma. Ansimava, chiamava il mio nome, sfogava a piangere se l’accarezzavo e non faceva altro che chiedermi “scusa”. Le spinte insistenti e lo stato mentale e corporeo in cui brancolava la stavano spegnendo ad una velocità inconveniente, ma io ero fin troppo assorbito dal piacere febbricitante di quella sensazione di “strangolamento” per riuscire a fermarmi.  
«Non svenire, non svenire!» fremevo, altalenavo nel fuoco ardente.  
Ansante e accaldato, alla quindicesima spinta mi riversai nel suo ventre. Mezzogiorno su York Shin City; Shizuku disfatta, catatonica. Risalii in superficie con il corpo di Kurapika chiuso in un sacco di nylon e una frase incastrata fra i denti: “ho già vinto”. Di ripulirla c’avrei pensato sul tardi, volevo schiarire le idee avendo un maledetto caos di pensieri. Cioè, a me il sesso non risolveva un cazzo, mi svuotava giusto i coglioni. Consegnai il figlio di puttana nelle mani di Machi, c’avrebbe ricavato per il capo i preziosi occhi scarlatti, caratteristici dell’ormai estinto clan Kuruta. Mi rinfrescai con una doccia ed uscii. Lungo la strada fermai un taxi, presto avrei raggiunto il locale dove Phinks e Shalnark, a detta di Machi, continuavano a sostare nel tempo libero. Nel tragitto in macchina non smettevo mai di pensarla, il suo profumo femminile ce l’avevo dappertutto. Arrivato a destinazione entrai in questo pub dalle luci soffuse e li avvistai ad un tavolo per quattro in fondo alla sala, quindi mi avvicinai, sedendomi accanto a Shalnark.  
«Feitan, ci sei anche tu! Il capo ha bisogno di noi?» chiese quest’ultimo con il solito sorriso da bambino innocente.  
«No, il capo è apposto. Ho bisogno di bere.»  
«Come sta andando?» domandò l’altro scrutandomi indagatorio «Sembri stanco. Che sta succedendo?»  
Mi servii del sakè caldo degustandolo dal sakazuki di Phinks.  
«Ehi, ehi, te l’ho già detto di lasciar stare il discorso. Lo conosci Feitan, non ne parler—»  
«L’ho violentata.»  
Ci fu una repentina perdita di contatto, un congelamento generale. Infine i due ragazzi basiti da tanta franchezza spalancarono la bocca con incredulità, gridando all’unisono un “EEEEHHHH?!?”.  
«Ossia, non mi stupisce che tu l’abbia fatto, mi stupisce che tu ce lo stia raccontando!» chiarì subito Shalnark.  
«E invece a me sbalordisce, cazzo! Credevo che il sesso non ti interessasse più di tanto.»  
L’amico di fronte smanettando al Black Voice se la rise di gusto.  
«Non esagerare Phinks, è pur sempre un uomo… ma permettimi una domanda. Il movente?»  
Il luccichio dei suoi occhi verde smeraldo cambiò, era serio. Logico che sospettasse, intuiva il malessere al centro di me stesso. D’altronde sia Shalnark che Phinks sapevano della precedente relazione con Shizuku essendo cresciuti al mio fianco. Sospirai attanagliato dai crucci; mi preparavo al peggio.  
«Difficile da definire.»  
Una leggera pioggiarellina bagnava le vetrate, la gente là fuori si apprestava a correre al riparo neanche fosse stato acido, e io mi incantai sul mio fenomeno preferito.  
«Shizuku non è responsabile della morte di Uvogin, nasconde qualcosa che potrebbe addirittura giustificare l’ingiustificabile.»  
«Istinto?»  
«Istinto.»  
Rientrai a casa stanco, un po’ brillo per tutto il sakè ingerito, erano circa le due del mattino e scesi immediatamente lì sotto, da lei. All’aprirsi cingolate del cancello scorsi l’immagine di Shizuku, e… mi gelò il sangue dall’orrore. Era accasciata a terra nella stessa identica posizione di ore prima. Fu un colpo durissimo, inaspettato. La fissavo senza battere ciglio in uno stato di intorpidimento. La tachicardia, il sudore freddo, la sensazione di vuoto opprimente nello stomaco, simboleggiava una paura nemmeno troppo remota di perderla, anzi, a dire il vero, l’eventualità mi dilaniava il cuore. Chiusi la porta della stanza “X” e palpitante m’avvicinai alla tacita figura della mia ex fidanzata. Se si era azzardata a lasciarmi per una cazzo di scopata sollecitata l’avrei maledetta per il resto dei miei giorni. Mi inchinai, raccogliendola delicatamente fra le mie braccia, poi la sua aura, il flebile respiro, piano piano schiuse le palpebre. Era viva e ci guardavamo l’un l’altra ubriachi di esasperazione. Shizuku, alla pari di una bambola rotta, ed io, le forbici acuminate. Andai in bagno con lei in braccio, accesi il getto caldo della doccia e mi ci infilai sotto scivolando a terra, nutrendo la vana speranza che l’acqua lavasse via il sentimento per quella donna insulsa. Rumore scrociante, i capelli corvino gocciolavano, rigavano un viso dal pallore spettrale. La camicia bianca aderiva alla mia pelle come se fosse stata trasparente. Shizuku non aveva abbastanza volontà per interrompere il contatto visivo, beh… la stessa cosa valeva per me. Gli occhi della bruna simili a due stupefacenti rubini. Pianse ininterrottamente mentre me la stringevo al petto, ero colpevole quanto lei. Un’ora dopo piangeva meno, ne approfittai per lavarla con accuratezza, medicando una ad una le ferite del suo corpo.  
«Perché mi tocchi con tanta gentilezza?»  
«Sei debole, non parlare.»  
L’avvolsi nell’accappatoio conducendola fino alla brandina dove la feci sedere, chinandomi per asciugarle gambe e piedi. Shizuku mi scrutava smarrita.  
«Feitan…»  
«Che cosa c’è?»  
«Resta con me stanotte. Non lasciarmi, ti prego… detesto dormire da sola.»  
«Stai vaneggiando. Ti ho stuprata, Shizuku, non vedo come tu possa sentirti protetta al mio fianco. Dove lo trovi il coraggio per avanzare una simile richiesta?»  
«Non mi importa se serve a farti restare.»  
Dunque alle sue parole reagii con il cinismo di sempre, non riuscivo a darle peso. Era traumatizzata, delirava.  
«Riposa.»  
Allungai un passo verso l’uscita, ma all’istante Shizuku mi imprigionò fra le sue braccia. La fronte poggiata sulla mia schiena; tirò su col naso.  
«Mio padre mi molestava.» balbettò, stringendo inconsapevolmente la stoffa della mia camicia grondante d’acqua «Mi costringeva a toccarlo mentre la mamma, purtroppo malata, dormiva nella stanza vicino… ma non è tutto, perché ciò non gli bastava. Si sdraiava dietro me, il suo respiro disgustoso sul collo… s-strofinava i… genitali… fra le mie cosce, finché qualcosa di bagnato percorreva la mia pelle sino al lenzuolo. E se provavo a ribellarmi mi picchiava fino a perdere i sensi. Non gliene importava che fossi sua figlia, che avessi soltanto sei anni, “ero roba sua”, questo è quello che mi ripeteva. Lo odiavo.»  
Riprese fiato.  
«Mia madre morì, ci trasferimmo altrove e scappai di casa il giorno stesso che cercò di violentarmi… avevo undici anni, Feitan. Ho sopportato, sopportato, sopportato… il dolore e la paura mi cambiarono, non sentivo più niente, ero un corpo vuoto. Bulletti come Dalen non erano in grado di scalfirmi, è per questo che non reagivo… però poi ho conosciuto te, che hai risvegliato il mio cuore nell’attimo che m’hai protetta.»  
Fu uno schianto micidiale. Inconsolabilmente mi sentivo morire.  
«Uvogin è stato ucciso da Kurapika,» proseguì «lo capii subito che era forte quasi quanto te, ma per me l’importante era che non fossi proprio tu, per questo che mi sono rivolta a lui… avrebbe ucciso quel bastardo in cambio di alcune informazioni sul capo. Avrei mantenuto la promessa senza compromettere l’incolumità del Ragno, a maggior ragione che ci sei dentro. In ogni caso mi sarei costituita una volta saputo morto.»  
«Perché…?» mormorai afflitto «Che razza di ragionamenti assurdi hai fatto?!»  
«Non volevo che per la terza volta dovessi proteggermi dalla mia insufficienza, e… che ti macchiassi di sangue per me. Non l’ho mai voluto, mai. Ti amo. È vero, ti amo Feitan, anche se non sarò ricambiata.» singhiozzò fra le lacrime «Non ti chiedo di perdonarmi, bensì di alleviare questa insopportabile sofferenza… uccidimi.»  
“Ucciderti?” trattenni l’aria nei polmoni e chiusi gli occhi. Oddio, che tragica richiesta. Shizuku che m’amava anche dopo aver visto il peggio di me, che sognava una famiglia un giorno, chiedeva di essere uccisa per mano dell’amato. La sua natura innocente non era mai stata tagliata per la spietata ingordigia del Genei Ryodan, come avevo supposto allora, si era unita alla banda unicamente per restarmi accanto. Mi voltai, prendendole il volto fra le mani, leccai via le lacrime e scesi ad accarezzarle la bocca usando la morbidezza delle labbra. Sentivo il suo respiro bollente sfumare sulla mia faccia… era bellissimo.  
«Ma che dici, Shizuku? Ho ancora un sogno da onorare… e ci riguarda.»  
La baciai con ardore, sdraiandola sul letto. Quanto supplizio che ci attraversava nel reciproco stringerci… languidi baci e tenere carezze. Se solo avessi intuito la verità.  
«Ti ho arrecato incommensurabile dolore, ma… permettimi di guarirti fino in fondo.» Strappai la camicia buttandola a terra, poi ci abbracciammo ancora.  
«Feitan…»  
«Shizuku, ricominciamo daccapo. Rinasciamo insieme.»  
Gli ultimi vestiti furono sul pavimento; mi spostai sopra di lei. Shizuku osservava le mie intenzioni trepidante e lentamente, celando un po’ di paura, divaricò le gambe così da farmi aderire al suo corpo avvolto ancora nell’accappatoio. Aveva un aspetto etereo, di un angelo. Mi amava, a suo malgrado. Sorrisi con mestizia, avvicinandomi per baciarle le palpebre. Volevo che fossero i gesti a rassicurarla, a parlare per me, perché la parola è un’arma insopprimibile che può ingannare, ma le azioni no, sono immediate e trasparenti, come la lusinga di un vezzo. Riposi su di lei la mia integra delicatezza, d’altronde chi sa infliggere una morte raccapricciante, saprà cadenzare e diventare farfalla per condividere un setoso tocco d’amore. E questo fenomeno accade perché – lo spietato – ne capisce l’estrema importanza, mai scontata. Shizuku fu nuda, era più rilassata, avevo allungato le tempistiche di proposito, così da prendermi cura d’ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Tacitamente scelse di affidarsi a me anima e cuore, a maggior ragione non avrei sbagliato. Scesi giù, la testa fra le sue cosce alabastrino. Al contatto bagnato della mia lingua avvinghiò le dita alle ciocche di capelli e affogando in ansimi desiosi, rivestiva il mio nome di lussuria. Scorrevo tra i graziosi petali rosei, umidi d’umori e saliva, perseverando lì sul pistillo.  
«Feitan, rallenta… oppure io…»  
«Va bene così, Shizuku. Vieni.»  
E squisitamente la sua voce mi incendiò nel raggiungere l’orgasmo. A quel punto mi tirai su per connettermi al suo corpo, ma stavolta accadde con grazia, consensi e piacere. La Luna andava tramontando. Nella stanza “X” gli ultimi spiragli di luce. Muovevo i fianchi baciandola su tutto il viso, non riuscivo a farne a meno, non avrei mai voluto rinunciare a quella donna… tuttavia capivo che un atto di autentico amore sarebbe stato renderle la libertà, lontano anni luce da me. I costanti assassini mi avevano reso un mostro con lo scorrere del tempo, ma lei no, era ancora pura come una bambina. Dovevo proteggerla, doveva coronare i suoi sogni d’amore… dovevo lasciarla andare. Per la prima volta nella mia vita sentii il peso delle lacrime sugli angoli degli occhi… bruciavano. Le presi il viso, la fronte era poggiata alla sua e in seguito, dolcemente, con intenso dolore, confessai un’inequivocabile verità. La mia unica, ultima occasione per essere sincero.  
«Ti amo, amore mio.»  
Finimmo di fare l’amore. Shizuku si era addormentata sul mio petto, io nel frattempo guardavo l’alba sorgere, ascoltando gelosamente quei delicati respiri. Respiri che per me erano vita. “Se solo avessimo avuto un’altra occasione…” pensavo, “l’avrei sposata”. Ghignai tra me, povero illuso… non c’era più tempo. Mi alzai e mi rivestii, lasciando a terra soltanto la camicia. Le carezzai il viso e dopo un po’ aprì gli occhi.  
«Ti porto fuori di qui.» sussurrai, stampandole un tenero bacio sulle labbra.  
«Ma… che succede?»  
Shizuku parve disorientata, io la rassicurai con un altro bacio mentre l’aiutavo a rindossare gli abiti.  
«Fidati di me.»  
La vista fu interdetta da una ciocca di capelli, ma nonostante ciò vidi la sua bocca schiudersi per lo stupore. Annuì. Nella mano destra impugnavo l’ombrello di Nen, nella sinistra la mano della mia amata. Risalimmo velocemente le scale, al covo non c’era nessuno, quindi uscimmo senza complicazioni. Fu simile ad un bellissimo déjà-vu. Correvamo insieme come se fossimo tornati ragazzini, almeno dal canto mio – adesso – mi comportavo in modo coerente. Però devo ammettere che sin dall’inizio avevo capito che la nostra storia non avrebbe mai trovato un lieto fine. Captai una terza aura. Qualcuno ci seguiva, ma era preventivato. Mi bloccati d’improvviso e fissando un’ultima volta quelle da me amate pupille scure, carezzai la sua nuca.  
«Adesso ascoltami Shizuku, c’è un vecchio a Greed Island che può annullare per sempre il tuo Nen, perderai i poteri ma nessuno del Ragno potrà più trovarti.»  
Shizuku mi fissava con gli occhi spalancati.  
«Feitan… perché parli al singolare? Che stai dicendo? Tu… tu devi venire via con me. Te l’ho detto, non posso stare senza…»  
Le lacrime vennero giù.  
«Non piangere.» la pregai, «Voglio soltanto che tu sia al sicuro… puoi farlo per me?»  
«No! Hai detto di amarmi! Ti scongiuro, restami accanto. Fuggiamo da qui! Voglio vivere insieme a te! Voglio cucinarti tutte le ricette che ho imparato! Voglio fare l’amore ogni notte!»  
Sorrisi spassionato. Il suo grido disperato affondò anche me. Lo volevo anch’io con tutto il cuore… però non potevo.  
«Anch’io… come lo vorrei, piccola mia…» avvinghiai alle dita i suoi corti capelli lisci «ma non posso… non posso.»  
«Ti prego, io ti amo!»  
Baciai lei e la sua anima.  
«Vai.»  
«Non voglio!»  
«Shizuku, credi che sia un uomo generoso? No, e lo sai. Sono sempre stato un bastardo egoista. Non ti cederò a nessuno, ti troverò anche in capo al mondo. Mai, non ti libererai mai di me. Tu sei assolutamente mia.»  
«Sì… è vero.»  
«Adesso fai ciò che ti ho chiesto, affrettati. Dirigiti a Greed Island.»  
Assentì lentamente con il capo.  
«Tornerai?»  
«Oh… non ti darò tregua una singola notte.»  
Asciugai le sue lacrime e finalmente la mia amata sorrise. Ci separammo, Shizuku fece qualche passo incerto distanziandosi da me, poi si girò a osservarmi con due occhi tristi che a malapena riuscii a sopportare. La esortai con un cenno e lei a malincuore iniziò a correre.  
«Il ragno non te lo perdonerà, Feitan.»  
La voce di Phinks aleggiò nell’aria, assieme al Nen che ci incendiava pericolosamente lo spirito: segnava la fine dei rapporti, l’epilogo della nostra lunga amicizia. Ero un traditore anch’io, ma non m’importava… avevo scelto di non reprimere più l’amore per Shizuku. Mi volsi verso quel ragazzo tanto più alto di me, pronto al duello.  
«Io non so perché sei arrivato a tanto, però dovrò fermarla.»  
«Spiacente, Phinks.» sguainai la spada; sulle labbra un sorriso impertinente e risoluto «Non posso lasciartelo fare. Morirai.»


End file.
